Padawan Jail
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: AU Anakin didn't turn. 10 years post ROTS, The Council decides to make a new punishment for unruly padawans...of course they didn't count on Luke Skywalker ...please review! Three-shot
1. Sithspit

**Padawan Jail**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to Simple Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Simple Plan music and anything else I use...you get the picture.

A/N AU Anakin didn't turn. 10 years post ROTS, The Council decides to make a new punishment for unruly padawans...of course they didn't count on Luke Skywalker ...please review! Three-shot This is set in between Life Day and Attack of the Padawans. I figured that since Love and Destruction is becoming so dark and depressing it might help to remind everyone that this series DID have good times.

* * *

Part 1- Sithspit

" Masters of this council-I propose a new form of punishment for unruly padawans," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi glanced at Master Skywalker pointedly.

"You think this...new punishment could be the answer for unruly Skywalk-I mean padawans?" Master Windu asked, barely managing to control his excitement.

Master Mundi nodded, feeling confident," I call it **Padawan Jail! **It is a type of isolation room designed like a high security cell. The padwans will be allowed to use the Force but only for mediation. Through a monitor hooked up in the room we will be able to make sure that happens."

Anakin rolled his eyes and glanced at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan appeared pessimistic about this 'padawan jail' idea as well.

" Exactly how long are the padawans supposed to stay in this isolation room?" Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Master Mundi replied with," For forty-eight hours. They cannot leave under any circumstances any assistance they might need will be brought to them."

Anakin shrugged, perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea. Hopefully Luke and Leia would both do something to get in trouble and he could have fort-eight hours of alone time with Padme...

" Settled it is. Created Padawan Jail will be."

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Master Luke?"

Luke snorted in indignation," You worry too much, Threepio. Of course I'm sure!"

Artoo beeped a positive confirmation.

" Good thinking, Artoo. We should use Threepio to test it out."

"Hey Luke?"

Luke turned to the dark-haired young human padawan behind him," Yeah, Iulio?"

"What exactly are you doing?"

Luke grinned," Oh nothing much...just removing the hover disks from the turbo lifters so I can practice some free falling techniques."

"Oh okay...well I'm going to go-"

" Hey, Iulio, wanna try it out with me and Threepio? It's loads of fun! I swear on the Force it's almost as good as racing!"

Iulio looked scared witless," Um..."

Luke didn't let him finish, he grabbed Iulio's arm and pulled him onto the turbo lift elevator. Threepio was standing in the corner acting almost as scared as Iulio looked.

"Ready Artoo?"

Artoo wheeled into the elevator. " Okay," Luke said,"...just let me find the release button..."

"FOUND IT!"

Iulio moaned," I have a bad feeling about-" at that moment Luke slammed the button down and the turbo lift dropped at a speed close to 160 mph," THIS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Luke, Iulio, and Threepio were all slammed onto the floor of the elevator. With Iulio screaming his head off, and Luke yelling something along the lines of,"AWESOME!"

Not to mention Threepio's incoherent babbling...

Suddenly, Artoo's frantic beeps drowned out the rest of the noise.

"Master Luke, Artoo's saying that at the rate of speed the elevator us dropping we will all be crushed when it makes impact with the ground!"

"Uh," Luke froze," Can't you stop it from the computer terminal?!"

Artoo whistled a sad negative.

"Oh no! We're all going to die! I knew this would happen-"Threepio continued to babble on until Iulio joined him in his worried tirade.

"Artoo?" Luke asked, his voice holding a lot of authority for a ten-year-old," Open the doors to the elavator, we're going to have to jump!"

Artoo complied quickly.

"Master Luke? When are we supposed to jump? It's moving too fast we'll be crushed for sure!"

Luke rolled his eyes and shoved Threepio out as Iulio did the same for Artoo.

With a thud, Luke and Threepio landed...on top of Master Windu.

_"Sithspit!"_

* * *

A/N Plzz REVIEW!


	2. Pudding

**Padawan Jail**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to My Chemical Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Simple Plan music and anything else I use...you get the picture.

A/N Okay, here is part two! I'm glad that so many of you reviewed and I hope you continue to do so! And if any of you have any other ideas for more stories for my 'Anakin didn't turn' series please leave them in the review :)

* * *

Part 2- Pudding

Leia turned to the eight-year-old blonde next to her," I'm starving!"

Ayslyn nodded in agreement," And we're already fifteen minutes late for lunch anyway, thanks to _someone."_

Leia and Ayslyn both turned to the clawdite shape shifter, Meta Dogu who was currently in the form of a purple tattooed Zabrak.

Meta glared at them, the gesture was harsher than usual with her violet iris's. The three entered the large lunchroom to find a line so long it extended into the hallway.

Leia rolled her eyes," By the time we get lunch it will be time for dinner!"

Ayslyn took a calming breath," I think the best thing for us to do is be patient."

" Patience? When I haven't eaten all day! I don't think so." Leia snorted.

Meta scoffed," Are you forgetting Ayslyn, she is a Skywalker after all."

"Puh-lease I'm not nearly as bad as-"

There was a loud crash and out of nowhere the ground shook underneath the young padawans feet.

"What the Force?" As if on cue about five minutes later and angry Master Windu came tearing up the hall, dragging Luke by his padawan braid. They were followed close behind by Artoo and Threepio who were trying to support a babbling Iulio.

Leia raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh, using telekenisis she aksed her brother, _What did you do?_

Luke's reply was slightly rushed, _I removed the hover disks from the turbo lifters so I could practice some free falling techniques..._

_And how did that turn out for ya?_

Luke glowered at his sister as he disappeared around the bend _Shut up._

In all the commotion the slightly older padawan Eron Yinn, a friend of Luke's, attempted to cut in front of Leia.

Luckily, she managed to catch him in the act.

"What do you think you're doing, Yinn?"

Eron blushed," I um..was hungry."

"Yeah so were the rest of us." With that she pushed him gently out of the line, but Eron didn't heed her warning, and that was mistake.

_You never mess with a hungry Skywalker._

He pushed her back.

With a huff, Leia reached over to another Padawan's plate and took a handful of Deneelian fizz- pudding and launched it at Eron.

The cold pudding landed with a smack on Eron's face

...then Eron's through a cup of jawa juice at the unsuspecting Leia.

The crowd grew hushed then Leia shouted," FOOD FIGHT!" She took another handful of pudding and threw it...

right into Master Yoda's face.

"Come with me, you will."

"Ah, Si-," Yoda gave her a look,"_ I mean Ah...pudding."_

A/N Please REVIEW!!!


End file.
